


The prince of ice

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: Dimitri believed her to be a fairy when he first witnessed her skate, now that he shares the same ground as her in a professional setting; he can start believing she may be a reachable muse.Life was kind, allowing him to be tutored by a woman like her.Life was cruel, taking everything away from him; including her.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 17
Kudos: 202





	1. Flip

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> Warnings: Possessive behavior, biting, marking.
> 
> \----
> 
> This AU grabs ideas from Yuri On Ice!
> 
> In this AU, participants are not separated by gender.
> 
> the performances are based on these professional athletes. :
> 
> [Academy Dimitri](https://youtu.be/23EfsN7vEOAl)  
> [Adult Dimitri ](https://youtu.be/pCoTDb9Pd8A)  
> 

* * *

Just one look.

“This is Edelgard von Hresvelg, or you may know her as the Crimson Emperor.” Rhea explained.

Just one breath.

“This is Claude von Riegan, also referred to as The Schemer of Hearts.”

Just one heartbeat.

“This is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, also referred to as—” Rhea’s words were cut off, and that only made everyone stare impressed.

“The Prince of Ice.” Byleth calmly stated, her stern and large eyes bringing a curious peace to the people around her. “Renown across all of Fódlan and a few states in Morfis and Streng for his incredible stamina and technique despite his young age.”

Garreg Mach is an institution that prepared different athletes to represent all of Fódlan around the globe, anyone who wished to get a chance to meet the harsh standards of the international competitions needed to study here; or else their chances of success were very slim.

“For someone to take the ice as their own suggests their skills bring the proper honor and respect the stage deserves; but also acknowledges the dangers that await in this frigid terrain.” Byleth continued, her tone always stoic and almost stolid. “I have great expectations of you.”

Dimitri finally blinked, almost immediately offering a short bow as his hands soon rested over his lap. “O—Of course.” His voice was proper yet eager, confidence shunning in his gaze at the fact that he was being recognized by someone he admired. “It’s an honor for The Enlighted One to acknowledge my merits.”

Byleth Reus Eisner, her name has nested in Dimitri’s mind since the first time he watched her perform on national television; her proficiency and elegance while always maintaining an emotionless glance made his heart beat with passion; making him unable to resist the urge to start skating on frozen ponds near his family's estate.

He still remembers, how his stomach sank when he managed to enter Garreg Mach since the tender age of seven to proceed figure skating as a profession and no longer a hobby; how his heart wished to escape his chest when his curious blues witnessed Byleth practicing in one of the different ice rings the institution had.

He was just a boy, at that moment he believed that Byleth was an ice fairy that had decided to grace the land and come to play with the innocent children of a snowy village. For them to share the same walls felt like a dream, even if they never spoke due to their age range.

On second thought, he still believes the woman in front of him cannot be human; her teal hair and soft emerald eyes only make her seem ephemeral despite her frame is caught in a simple black tracksuit with magenta stripes along the sides, simple white sneakers keeping her feet warm.

Byleth has since taken a short break from figure skating, despite she was still in a viable age to participate; and nobody knew why. Dimitri never expected to have the opportunity to see her ever again, less this close.

He almost wished to proclaim his admiration right here.

“It’s understandable, both of you are from Faerghus.” Edelgard interrupted, offering a small smile. “They say that one should keep their friends near, but enemies must rest even closer.”

Claude let out a small laugh. “Always so ominous, Edelgard. Do tell, is that why you keep me and Dimitri so close to you?” A sly smile escaped. “I wonder, are we friends or foes?”

Rhea cleared her throat, making everyone be quiet once again.

The Headmaster explained the purpose of gathering the most proficient students and renowned worldwide champion today; the news that Byleth would give personal classes to her chosen pupil made Dimitri’s heartrate exhilarate again. However, he soon noticed that his excitement was not only his.

He couldn’t hold in a passionate glare as he noticed Edelgard’s eyes flaring with ambition, while Claude’s smile seemed to be a little wider to express contentment.

“Miss Eisner, I am confident you shall bring another prestigious title for our institution. Do choose wisely the student you plan to tutor.” Rhea reminded, before departing to allow the new instructor to evaluate her choices.

“Byleth Eisner,” Edelgard began “Your skill is beyond question. An experienced athlete. Now, you are a former tutor for this institution; searching for a proper student to pass on the torch of your legacy and abilities.” She smiled, her tone was ever proper. “The Adrestian Empire would rejoice of bringing your knowledge home, while I bring the victories to come.”

“Halt, Edelgard.” Dimitri interrupted, forcing himself to almost not sneer the words. “It’s rather rude for us to impose our desires on the professor.” He defended, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “and to assume that she plans to retire it’s quite arrogant of you.”

“Oh my, isn’t this a sight. Putting words into her mouth isn’t exactly proper, your princeliness.” Claude teased, turning to see Byleth who had remained quiet all this time. “Forgive my classmates, they believe that just because they have a few trophies accumulating dust in their rooms, gives them the right to be so tactless when trying to win people over.”

“That being said…” Claude continued, tuning his words a little. “The Leicester Alliance withholds diverse cultures and endless techniques.” He winked. “I am sure you would find more fulfillment tutoring me than these two, who are ever predictable in their training and choreographies; too full of themselves to acquire personal growth or leave space for constructive criticism.”

Dimitri and Edelgard stared completely appalled, terror reflecting in their eyes as they witnessed Claude swiftly throwing them under the bus.

The fact that all of them felt so impressed with her made Byleth’s stern features soften a little. “I see.” She musters a response, her voice soon shifting to display authority. “Words are pointless to me. All of you are capable performers; open your hearts to me, and display the true passion of your dreams on the ice.”

The students blink, staring at each other for a moment.

“I don’t see you going for your ice skates and starting to stretch.” She warned.

In less than a minute, all of them followed Byleth’s instruction and began to prepare themselves; nervousness yet anticipation building in their chests as the rink was emptied and readied.

Dimitri felt very confident, however; his muse had acknowledged him, even daring to interrupt the headmaster if only to declare her knowledge about his persona; even though pride shouldn’t reside on such a simple gesture, he couldn’t help it.

He would play on his footing as he observed her from an appropriate distance, losing himself in the calmness of her features while she observed Edelgard and Claude perform; her nimble hands taking a few notes that seemed to be pure gibberish, yet he didn’t stare for long, not wishing to be improper.

The prince wished to state words full of praise to her, but at the moment it was imprudent; it could be mistaken as if he were trying to sugarcoat his way into her approval. He desired to win her approbation fair and square.

When it was his turn to finally perform, Dimitri’s nervousness kicked in; the air felt suddenly so raspy and hot to breathe; while his blue tracksuit felt too tight. Voices of disappointment and self-doubt began to invade his mind, but he pushed them aside as he forced himself to have a polite smile to perform with a soft tune; softly gliding his way on the ice to dance and gently perform dexterous acts as toe loops and Lutzs.

His pristine skin began to glimmer, sweat slowly crawled down his features. His blond locks following his rather moderate and careful movements when he spun; his arms extended, a smile soon beaming as he finally dared to look where Byleth was standing.

His chest felt cold, his heart soon felt like it stopped.

Byleth wasn’t even looking at him, she seemed immersed in a calm conversation with Edelgard and Claude as she lazily rested against the barrier of the rink; her hands loosely holding her pen and notebook that seemed to have no notes whatsoever for his page.

Dimitri finally stopped, ending his presentation.

He should have known he would fail to impress her.

* * *

Nighttime soon crawled in Garreg Mach, forcing Dimitri to avoid his bed for he knew nightmares would attack him; more when the voices of his own self-loathing had something to feast upon.

Byleth had announced that she would deliver her final choice tomorrow, though the prince knew he wasn’t even in her thoughts; yet, he still prayed for a miracle.

The sound of his ragged breathing and metal scuffing ice invaded the now barren and almost pitch-dark ice rink; the prince decided to sneak in some extra training to exhaust his muscles and hopefully keep his mind stranded too.

There was no music present this time, though if his heart could sing; it would be nothing more than a lachrymose aria. He gritted his teeth as he decided to let his body become loose; his cold hands gently rubbing over his body and features as he glided aimlessly; his spine twisted with every camel spin while his face displayed nothing but remorse in a sit spin.

Sadness was replaced with anger and jealousy; bothered that he had Byleth so close to his grasp yet unreachable, and spiteful that someone else would receive her tutoring. His movements became less graceful as passion harbored in his muscles, fueling his stamina beyond limits that soon made him perform toe loops and lutzs continuously; always following with rapid yet poise body stretches as he allowed for the momentum to guide him along the ice.

There were moments where he faltered, yet he continued; there were instances where he fell roughly against the cold stage, however, he would just hiss and stand again, ignoring the scratches on his face and hands as he continued flying into the air and forcing for his ankles to withstand the hit every single time.

Eventually, his body broke down after doing a few combination spins, forcing him to stop in place as he panted heavily while hunching slightly; hands resting on his overworked knees.

His stern blues glared at his shoes, droplets soon falling on the ice; no longer knowing if it was sweat or tears, not that it mattered for his blond locks kept the source hidden.

The sound of clapping interrupted his barren mind, quickly jolting to stand straight as he still panted; his cold features being invaded by red and pink hues around his cheeks and neck. He let out a long exhale when he met the source of that noise full of praise, his heart still pounding by the exertion yet a few beats were also housed for having Byleth in front of him.

“P—Professor?” He stuttered, nothing but awe reflecting on his eyes as she slowly immersed into the soft light of the rink; her body gracefully gliding his way while her face didn’t allow any emotion to escape.

“Sorrow followed by anger, soon drowning yourself in passion.” She calmly stated, standing at an appropriate distance from him. “No composition or music whatsoever, yet your determination and true intentions shun true and composed a marvelous silent ballad.”

Her hands rested on her hips, her back completely straight as her gaze was still directly on his shivering body. 

Dimitri finally managed to ease his breathing, yet his blush remained for different reasons; he felt vulnerable, being read like a simple post on a bulletin board. “I—I apologize, it wasn’t my intention for you to witness such deplorable sequence.” He offered a short bow. “I didn’t realize that this area—"

“I wouldn’t call it a deplorable sequence.” She interrupted, making his lips go thin. “However, if you wish to receive critiques; that morning routine that you made me witness was completely null.” She raised a hand “The techniques were on point, the flow and music matched; yet there was no base or sincerity in your expressions.”

She shook her head, “I knew you wouldn’t provide me with your truest performance, so I waited here. You have always performed better at night.”

The prince blinks, raising an eyebrow at the implication of her words. “Pardon me, but I do not understand.”

“I remember you, though I almost didn’t recognize you; you were that small boy with the maiden haircut that always came to witness my rehearsals when I was much younger.” She explains, “there were nights where I had to wait for you to stop using the rink in order to practice myself.”

He stares at her blankly.

“Hard to believe you have brought victories and a name with how much you restrain yourself, even after all these years.” She added.

“I…” He found himself speechless, never in his dreams would he imagine for a situation like this; nor for her to be tearing off his walls so easily. “It’s flattering that you recognize me, beyond the given title on my name.” He bears a small smile, even though he wished to skate into a hole and never crawl out due to the mocking of his younger appearance.

“Apologies if it feels out of place or improper, but I have always found your performance captivating.” His voice was gentle. “You never lose your ground, and there’s always this serene aura on your features.” He praised, feeling a little more at ease now that he could get that out of his chest, “There’s no doubt in my mind that whoever you tutor, will have victory in their grasp.”

“Hmm…” A hum, followed by her hand resting under her chin. “That’s good to hear. You’ll need to hold on to that belief when I’m guiding you through a harsh regimen.”

“Of course, I’m sure—” His voice falters, yet again. “What?”

“You’re sincere, and loyal to a fault. I like those qualities about you.” Byleth crosses her arms, “There’s this hunger and fervent carelessness in your movements when you allow yourself to be raw.” Her gaze became softer “Your compliments are touching, but I must admit that I’m rather captivated myself; despite that I have been performing all these years, I have never been able to bring forth so much emotion with just one piece.”

He felt like he was dreaming, yet the way his stomach churned proved that he was very much awake and alive; though the heat exuding from his body was becoming a nuisance. “Hah, now that’s a lark…” He smiles, slightly scoffing. “Thank you, but I’m afraid I cannot accept your praise: I still have much to learn, my lack of self-control often makes me lose points in competitions.”

“Indeed, you tend to be rash and not think about the consequences of your movements.” Byleth smiles, genuine and tender. “Much like myself.”

Her smile was radiant, the way she tenderly stared at him almost made him quiver in his spot; Dimitri was soon being cajoled by her words and gestures.

“If you would have me, I would like to become your tutor.” Byleth offers a short bow, “I believe we may learn much from each other.” Her voice was still bland, but her words made up for it.

“I…” Dimitri is unable to hold in a smile, even though he knows it must be awkward to the eye. “Understood!” He nods, not hesitating to take her offer; not after believing he almost lost the opportunity. “You honor me, I promise to give it my all and never less!”

His enthusiasm was endearing, and his genuine smile made her feel content as well. “I'll hold on to that.”

They stayed together, practicing along the night. When they finally left the rink; she made sure to treat Dimitri’s wounds so they wouldn’t get infected; despite he seemed bashful and bothered by the act, Byleth wouldn’t allow him to retrieve.

Deep inside, Byleth felt grateful for this opportunity. Seeing Dimitri perform, has sparked a long-forgotten motivation to enter her heart once more; thought long gone after competing non-stop and never feeling any emotion from the act despite all these years and winning endless awards.

Perhaps she may teach him how to perfect techniques, but deep inside Byleth wonders if Dimitri would be kind enough to teach her how to feel excitement for ice skating once again.

* * *

Byleth was a harsh instructor, always forcing you to be up at four in the morning to have a proper breakfast and do warm-ups before anything else; her guidance was strict on the rink while never leaving openings for self-doubt.

However, Dimitri couldn’t help it. Competing against his own step-sister and cousin in a sport that for so long became his safe haven wounded him; them being more charismatic and natural star performers only made those doubts worse.

And yet, Byleth managed to make Dimitri believe sometimes. Behind those stoic eyes, sometimes kindness and admiration would brew in between; her gentle touch as she corrects his posture and as her mellow voice warns him of an upcoming move makes him feel strong.

The prince admired Byleth greatly, yet he fears that such emotion is soon transforming into something more mellow and amorous. He found himself enjoying how she aimlessly plays with her hair, or how she sometimes just snacks on baked potatoes lying around in her pockets; despite she had so many awards on her name, she was humble and kind; never arrogant when displaying her skills.

Yes, her skill to perform. He still remembers the time she presented to him his own personal choreography based on the first night they practiced; every step perfectly thought by her just for him. There was something almost primitive of how much he enjoyed the idea of having Byleth’s guidance and touch just for himself.

Nobody has seen her perform for some time now, and yet there she was; dancing on the ice just for him, being his own beautiful fairy that came to twist his heart and make him the perfect mannequin for her to control as she pleases.

It was no surprise that he was ever diligent. Nobody could doubt that the prince would bring one last medal to his name in his last year competing in a junior league; to the sorrow of Edelgard and to the amusement of Claude.

The masses went insane when the Prince of Ice performed his solo back in his home town in Fhirdiad, where he concluded his adolescent era with one last gold medal; leaving him ripe and ready to enter the adult league.

Dimitri was offered a celebratory feast in a local restaurant by his childhood friends and professor, but as the night grew late and everyone was forced to leave; he was left just with Byleth.

“I apologize for certain behaviors; my friends can be rather open and aggressive.” Dimitri murmured shyly, his gaze fixated on his almost barren plate while he delighted himself in hearing Byleth’s happy munches.

“They’re alright.” A calm statement as she cleaned her mouth with a napkin, “They’re good friends, it’s nice to know the authors of so many supportive calls and emails that used to interrupt our practices constantly.”

“Y—Yes, apologies.” He meekly addressed, only making her snicker.

“Well…it doesn’t matter. You still won, and by a long shot.” She praised, using her fork to pull Dimitri’s plate closer to her and steal some boiled carrots. “Don’t mind if I do.”

“I was planning to have these.” He playfully protested, grabbing his fork to trap hers and begin their usual petty and silent fights for food; neither of them really wanting the treat, it was just fun and relaxing to fool around like children.

Like usual, she won. However, Dimitri won in a sense; delighted in seeing her bright smile and strawberry cheeks under warm lights.

“What do you plan to do now? Will you join the big ranks the following year?” She prompted while they only had their beverages left; a cup of tea and a large glass of cold beer resting on the table. “There’s no shame if you wish to take a break.”

“Well…” He tunes off a little, “That really depends if you will remain by my side or not.” He smiled, “It’s a little embarrassing, but I have come to rely on you rather heavily as my tutor.”

“I see.” She nods, trying not to tease him for his bold statement. “I’m afraid I can no longer be your tutor, Dimitri.” Despite that he tried to hide it, she could still see how his features went a little solemn “That being said, I wouldn’t mind returning as a friend…and rival.”

Byleth let out a short chortle at his surprise and blush, her smile never leaving when she explained that it was no longer viable for her to just stare from the outside; not when a capable adversary was in the leagues now; adding to that, she finally felt a strong resolution, fulfillment, and motivation after seeing the prince giving it his all.

“I would still be happy to give you pointers, but I don’t longer have the luxury to teach you every trick.” She teased. “I need to visit my father by the end of the month, but I would be happy to reside here in Fhirdiad instead of Rhodos Coast so we may train together frequently.”

Dimitri felt beyond elated, not only was his muse returning to the competition; but she was willing to come live near him and even forge a closer relationship.

“Who knows, maybe when we get tired of competing alone; we could eventually participate together in Pairs Free Skating.” She suggested.

He laughed it off, knowing how she usually banters. His amusement ended when she stared at him seriously, no hesitation in her gaze.

“T—Together?” A stutter, followed by a smile. “Could we not start that immediately instead?” He began to blush again, “W—What I mean to say is…”

“No, you need to experience adult competitions first-hand. The pressure in them is excruciating, yet the energy in them is something I wouldn’t want for you to miss out.” She explained, “besides, your friend Felix is looking forward to finally compete against you seriously.”

“Yes, that’s true.” He nodded, still a little disappointed. “I…appreciate the opportunity nonetheless, I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t.” She reassured. “I can’t wait to see what you become, Dimitri.” Her smile became gentler.

“I hope to meet your expectations, Professor.” He smiled as well, “Thank you.”

“Byleth.” She corrected, “I am no longer your tutor, and I can’t wait to see what we become together.”

He played aimlessly with his fingers, his gaze faltering against her own.

“Yes, together…my friend.” He stated, merry.

* * *

Dimitri should have known she wouldn’t return, nobody ever loves him enough to stay beside him; his family left him in a car accident, his right eye refused to be functional in exchange for allowing him to survive.

He wanted to die, yet the goddess didn’t give him that respite.

He lost it all in such short notice, even the ability to participate in competitions for his lacking flank.

Fhirdiad became his place of solace, his enchanted prison of snow and ice. Dimitri was forced to practice on frozen lakes and ponds, no longer admitted in ice rinks for he would dangerously practice near other clients; his movements were no longer precise or regal, they appeared to be more aggravated and unhinged; torturous passion and regret than anything else.

He understood his family had no choice in the matter of leaving him behind, that there was nothing he could do against the cruel fate of losing a limb in that fateful crash; and yet, nothing made sense as to why Byleth didn’t return.

As every year passed, he questioned her whereabouts; mawkishly searching for any news and trying every phone number that he had to reach her to only meet a dead end; he once dwelled in the idea of searching for her physically, but the thought of finding her merrily living her life without him suffocated all intentions; the beast in him too hungry and selfish wished to keep immersing himself in pain instead of finding a resolution.

A few blinks, a few breaths, a few heartbeats. Five years felt hollow and uneventful as he still glided through barren and thick ice; barely eating and sleeping as he leeched on his foolish friend’s kindness on providing him meals and a roof to sleep at in occasion; while an old friend from his departed father managed his wealth, in hopes he would find common sense.

What a foolish thought, beasts don’t have common sense.

However, on this cold night under winter’s moonlight reflecting on the frozen lake; his remaining eye was making him question if beasts also have a lack of reality.

He stared at the nearby trees, listened to the sound of clapping while he still panted heavily after a gruesome choreography. With teeth bared, he growled. “What are you doing here?” His words turning into mist.

Byleth came closer like the first time she saw him perform in private, already leaving her boots behind to be replaced with ice skates; her body caught by casual clothes and a large coat to protect her from the frigid air.

“I’ve been looking for you.” She stated, trying to read the atmosphere behind that enraged sole blue and rigid body that was trapped in nothing but black clothes. Felix’s warnings about him rang in her mind, yet she ignored them.

If Felix had really not wanted her to come to this frozen pond after arriving to Fhirdiad, he wouldn’t have told her anything.

“Hmph.” Dimitri scoffed, slightly bothered by how time seemed to have been kind to her; nothing seemed different. “So, you’re alive.” He offered her his back, glaring into the nothingness. “Have you perhaps come here to pity me? Were you attracted with the promise of seeing me destroy all your teachings?”

His coldness wounded her heart, but she couldn’t blame his reaction. “Not at all, I was hoping we could reconnect.” Her tone was bland, “If you’re looking for criticism, you’re still careless and ferocious in your leaps; though now you mind less for your body’s well-being even further.”

His mouth went flat, but he soon allowed his head to fall back as he laughed cynically; turning to see her once more if only to see her visage display perhaps worry and regret. “That sense of humor seems to still be intact as well.” His lips curved, “Reconnect…why would you seek that after disappearing for five long years?”

He came closer, looming over her presence and enjoying the odd satisfaction of seeing that her gaze wouldn’t quiver against his; her empty eyes always bringing a strange comfort to his broken heart. “I searched for you, yet it seemed you simply disappeared from the face of the earth.” His voice was grave, almost raspy. “How dare you come back now, when there’s nothing to be gained any longer.”

Byleth’s heart began to beat faster, still not used to the evident changes in his body and voice. She didn’t flinch when his hands grabbed her by the coat, pulling her closer so their breaths would almost mingle.

“Where were you?” He snarled. “What happened to you?”

She exhaled softly, which only made him exhale in return as he stared at her with no coyness. “I was bedridden, more or else.” She mumbled, making his eyebrows furrow. “Someone broke into my father’s home; my father was killed and I was in the hospital for a few days since I was pushed out a window from a second floor.” She offered the summarized version.

“My left knee was shattered, and it took me months just to be able to walk properly.” She continued, barely blinking in reaction to Dimitri’s features slowly turning softer while his hold was less aggressive. “I was scared of anyone seeing me in that state, or to bother with the news that I can no longer participate in competitions.”

“I’m sorry, Dimitri. Had I known what happened to you…I would have returned sooner.” She apologized, “I was simply too defeated to be around people, and too scared of disappointing you.” A sigh, “Forgive me for being an awful friend and not being here when you needed me the most.”

Dimitri just held her faintly, his glare no longer present. “Why are you apologizing? How pointless…” He mumbled, confused. Her whole career was destroyed, and yet she still mustered an apology when her life was filled with misery.

She lost her father, her freedom to skate professionally. How could she still harbor any kindness to worry about others? She speaks about abandoning him, while he did the same; just imagining her in rehabilitation all by herself was breaking his heart.

He understood her, he had to learn how to skate all over by using just one flank; he can imagine the pitiful stares she received, for that is all people give him nowadays.

How could she still be so warm?

“Stop wasting your breath.” He finally lets her go, taking an appropriate distance from her as he needed to look somewhere else. “As you can see, I am alive; more or less. There’s no need for you to remain here.” He frowns. “Leave, there’s nothing I can offer you.”

“You’re mistaken. I see you still have the bad habit of coming to conclusions on your own.” She chides softly, readjusting her clothes. “We once spoke about participating in Pairs Free Skating together, you seemed to be eager to start on that night…are you still willing to do so?”

He crookedly laughed again, almost wheezed at the audacity of her words. “My, you have completely lost your mind, Professor.” He smirked, facing her as he still heaved “That boy you once knew is long dead.” He lifted his head, slight dignity in the gesture. “Do you not realize what you’re asking, however? Neither of us can compete.”

“You and I are more alike than I thought…” A whisper, his chest felt warm at the dark thought. “We are nothing but broken people…our bodies are not made to skate anymore.”

“We can no longer compete alone.” Byleth frowned, but soon enough made it go away; her stare determined and concise despite his hurtful words. “Nobody is made perfectly for something; it requires patience, dedication, and heart to achieve greatness.” She shook her head, “Your lack of sight can be compensated by me, while your strength and stamina can cover my weak flank.”

“All you need to do is accept.” One last sentence, before sighing heavily. “Please.” A defeated mutter.

Dimitri didn’t laugh this time, despite the idea was simply ridiculous; but what was even more pathetic it's that he wished to agree. Fate had swallowed her away and was now spitting her out; leaving her vulnerable to his reach.

Seeing her under this white moonlight while her body shivers and her cheeks are tinted pink due to coldness, only made it harder to refuse.

“I’ll comply.” He grumbled, having to accept that her guidance would serve him to silence all those bothersome reporters and also to make his friends stop annoying him. “I’ll lend you my strength.”

Byleth smiled, even if his support seemed forced and solemn, she would take it. “Excellent! Then let us start right away!” Her voice suddenly beamed, making Dimitri falter on his stance; almost falling.

“Quit your shouting, unless you wish to attract beasts.” He grumbled, but then he blinked and stared in awe when Byleth casually pulled down her pants; her thighs slightly exposed since her coat kept them barely covered.

“As you can see, my left knee is slightly more swollen due to the two pins in it.” She poked them, trying to emphasize her point. “Be mindful of that as we practice movements.”

“J—Just put your pants back on, mad woman!” He shouted embarrassed, covering his eye with a hand.

It seems she is still rather clueless over certain social cues.

* * *

Dimitri never doubted that Byleth would lead him to success once more; despite how much he hated to admit it.

She was still a precise skater; her instructions were determined and kind. It was no surprise that just with her name being publicly out there, the owner of the ice rink in the capital would accept to lend them their platform for free in exchange for selling exclusive news that they were there.

Dimitri would always ignore the reporters; being curt and solemn on all his answers while he left Byleth to deal with them instead; though he was always forced to say a few words to not be hated by the masses.

Byleth spoke that their performance wasn’t their own, that they needed to keep the people that believe in them happy.

How pointless.

However, Dimitri would always take revenge whenever they practiced; his hands always staying longer than intended on her body whenever he carried her or spun her across his frame; he would stare at her longingly and almost depraved whenever her face was close to his, enjoying whenever she did the same.

It felt overwhelming how much he could get away with in the name of their choreography, but that also brought him sorrow for her longing gazes were not genuine; her smiles and smirks remained part of the act.

She began questioning his well-being, always arriving to Felix’s home to wake him up at 4 am despite how much he told her it was not necessary; more since the owner of the house would get pissed and throw water at them for being woken up so early; always ending with Felix coming along to practice too and sneer how disgustingly sensual and romantic their number was.

Dimitri agreed with his moronic friend, however, he wouldn’t want anything else. Her body was warm and her scent was intoxicating; for a few hours every day, he felt more human than beast.

They managed to perform a whole number with no errors despite their weaknesses; cajoling the local judges that would help them to actually be able to compete nationally; if everything went well, perhaps they could even go international.

It was a small victory, undeserving of a celebration; yet she forced them to go out to eat.

Dimitri wondered why she kept smiling and laughing even if they weren’t in the ice rink anymore; why did she insist on trying to make them connect out of the professional boundaries.

“What are you…” He mumbled as her legs trapped one of his, stretching it gently.

“I’m sorry, the table is rather low and you look quite cramped there.” She mumbled while she ate some corn, delighting herself on the taste of the cream and cheese added to it. “These are still so delicious.” She said between munches.

He blinked, trying not to grow embarrassed over a simple touch; yet his cheeks ended up turning pink since her legs wouldn’t move away—and because she looked adorable. He distracted himself by eating his own corncob, not minding his own rashness while devouring it like in prior years he did.

They ate mostly quietly, the clank of utensils sounding in the distance and on their own table when they began eating some steak with vegetables. A sole blue blinked when he was offered a few extra carrots, making him lift his gaze from the plate.

Byleth didn’t look at him, pretending nothing happened as she calmly sipped on her beer.

He glared at her, stabbing the carrots and trying to return them; however, it was intercepted by her own fork.

“Do not be childish.” He warned, trying to escape the grasp.

Dammit, she was still good.

They began having a small duel, Dimitri soon getting caught on it when she began to laugh breathlessly or mock him for still being so slow; they got a little more physical this time, using their other hand to pull each other or try to move their hands.

“Don’t cheat!” She protested. “Just eat the damn carrots, you’re still underweight!”

“I’m not a bairn for you to give me your leftovers!” He protested as well, grabbing both her wrists and lifting her arms. “Enough!” He roared, but his voice was playful instead of annoyed.

He blinked when she didn’t move away from his grasp, and how her cheeks seemed to be warmer under this lighting. His heart felt like leaping out of his throat when she looked away bashfully, her fingers wiggling aimlessly.

“Is everything alright?” A waiter asked as he came closer to their table. “Miss, do you need assistance?”

Byleth reacted immediately, shifting Dimitri’s hold and making their fingers intertwine; lowering their arms. “Oh, no! We just got a little carried away. Thank you.” She reassured, her stoic voice and features returning. “However, now that you’re here; could you please bring us an extra serving of carrots?”

“O—Of course.” The waiter stuttered. “Would you want them fried or boiled?”

“Boiled.” Dimitri intercepted this time, coyness caught in his tone. “Please.”

Her hands felt so warm and soft; how her thumbs gently caressed old scars and callouses made everything feel fine once she just simply held his hands; he could only remain frozen at the gesture.

“I’m sorry.” Byleth apologized once the waiter left. “I almost got us in trouble, and I shouldn’t have overstepped your boundaries like this.” She retrieved her hands, making Dimitri frown.

He shook his head, “N—No, it’s fine…” He grabbed her hands back, making her blink and for her walls to break down once more. “This…is fine.”

Byleth frowned slightly, not by his touch but because of how cold his hands were. She made them shift, holding both of his hands with her own. “Your hands have always been cold, it’s kind of amusing compared with how the rest of your body is so warm.”

He feels ready to melt once again, she never seemed to realize what her words do to him. “A—Apologies.” He grumbled, looking at his plate instead. “I’ll wear gloves more often. I don’t wish for people to mistake you as my lover if you plan to hold my hands every single time…”

“I don’t care for people’s whispers…” She smiled, closing her eyes to concentrate on his fingers feeling less cold. “Not in these matters at least.”

Dimitri’s shoulders hunched, glaring softly at nothing as his face gets redder. “Hmph.”

There’s a short silence, but his voice pierces through.

“Your hands are so warm…have they always been?”

* * *


	2. Axels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----
> 
> Warnings: Possessive behavior, biting, marking.
> 
> \----
> 
> This AU grabs ideas from Yuri On Ice!
> 
> In this AU, participants are not separated by gender.
> 
> I based the performances based on these professional athletes. :
> 
> [Adult Dimitri and Byleth](https://youtu.be/wOEKdWrtz6U)  
> 

* * *

Byleth notices Dimitri being more open, being less cautious around people; including his own friends. There were instances where he would still sneer at them or push them away, but that would usually occur when it was time to practice or if they tried to have a long conversation with her.

They were kind people, all of them. She mostly liked Dedue, he was earnest and kind; and always brought delicious treats for her so she could munch after practices.

Sometimes she couldn’t wait, and she would munch them during rehearsals; much to the displeasure of Dimitri since his hair would be left with crumbs or potato peels.

A national cup was around the corner, and it would be held in Fhirdiad to their luck. The time they spent deciding on their attires was quick; due that Dimitri still refused to wear anything that wasn’t black or silver. With that in mind, she decided on her dress to be red.

She was unable to hold in her surprise when the day of the competition arrived, and by Dimitri’s scoff, he was a little bewildered too.

“The prince of Ice and the Enlighten One had made their return.” Edelgard greeted, stumbling with them in the lounging room of the hotel all athletes shared.

“Glad to see you two are still alive.” Claude waved off, his tone was still peppy. “Thought for a moment this would be a boring competition.”

“What are you two doing here?” Dimitri questioned, glaring softly at them. “This area is only for duet participants.”

“Well your princeliness, that’s what we are. Individual tournaments got a little boring with neither of you two around.” Claude hummed, “Though, I have to say that your coldness is rather hurtful. Hilda and I flew all the way from Almyra just to fool around with you.”

“This is no game, Claude.” Dimitri warned.

“True, true.” The other man snickered. “There is a prize at stake after all, and don’t mind if I take it home!”

“It’s odd to see you so confident, despite me and the professor are present.” Edelgard smiled, raising a hand slightly as she stared at Byleth instead. “It’s a shame that you never returned for individual tournaments; you never allowed me to test your strength against my own.” She states, unaware of Byleth’s condition.

“Perhaps after your defeat, you will be willing to come with me to offer your skills to someone worthy.” She taunted.

Dimitri took the bait, immediately holding Byleth closer to him with an arm. “How shameless. I never expected for you to use such shady tactics on a professional competition.”

Byleth only blinked at the gesture, lifting her gaze to Dimitri; her face felt warmer the longer she stared to the wildness of his eye and how his throat pulsed as he spoke; her body went a little limp as she decided to allow him to embrace her like this.

His body felt nice, and his scent was soft.

Her lips curved as she allowed for her ears to ignore the squabble happening around her, only shifting in place whenever Dimitri’s body moved as he continued to discourse with their rivals.

“International scores don’t lie, Edelgard. I haven’t been informed that you have passed the professor’s scores.” Dimitri went for the kill. “I’m afraid to tell you, that you won’t be beating her in this tournament either.”

There was silence, but Claude’s wheezing laugh broke all tension.

Edelgard’s surprised face was hilarious, it almost made Byleth laugh too.

Never mind, she snorted.

* * *

Dimitri felt nervousness as they performed, yet it wasn’t because he doubted their skills.

She was simply breathtaking, the way her hair was caught in a bun and how most of her skin was visible on her red attire; it almost made him wish to be a spectator instead of her partner.

That thought soon changed when they began to perform, his chest felt like fire when his hands touched the skin of her back; how her eyes shun with gratitude whenever he would hold her close and allow respite to her legs.

He felt proud to dance beside her when they had to spin on their own axis on instances, yet nothing could be compared when his hands rested on her once more; making all his nerves spark when his hand met her neck for a moment.

She was no longer stoic in her performances, there was longing and coyness in her features that made his stomach churn; hating the fact that others were witnessing this moment, but so very content that they were aimed towards his being always.

He smiled, nothing but radiance gracing his features as he matched her pace; adoring the way their hands would meet so his body could be guided along the stage; for a moment he forgot he was missing a part of his vision, too caught in her own smile as they held each other close while spinning slowly.

Their performance ended, him bending her down slowly as she stretched her body fully; knowing that he would hold her no matter what. They stared at each other as the crowd cheered, soon both of them standing yet the adrenaline and sense of fulfillment was too much to let go of each other.

Dimitri crouched down slightly, pulling her into a tight embrace as all he could hear was the crowd chanting their names; how more skaters entered the rink to pick up all the flowers and stuff animals that were being thrown to them.

He never expected to be able to skate again, he never imagined to have her by his side like this; it felt overwhelming. Dimitri’s head remained on her shoulder as she returned the embrace, her hands feeling heavenly as they lost themselves in his golden locks.

“Yes!” He screamed elated, taking some distance finally to only grab her hands and kiss them; but he just felt too merry, his arms soon wrapped around her to embrace for a moment longer; soon being delighted by her breathless laugh as his fingers dug softly on her exposed back.

“We did it, Dimitri.” She whispered into his ear, still panting lightly by the exertion of emotions and physical endeavors. Her lips graced his cheek for a moment, planting a soft kiss that immediately made him move back. “Thank you…for letting me skate once more.”

He stares at her in bewilderment, his sentiments were not his own; she felt the same thing. That brought him so much comfort and content. “All due to your coaching…” He still beamed, holding her face gently before kissing between her eyes. Acting rashly on his deepest desires.

Byleth was only allowed to blink when he did that, her face going completely red. She had no moment to react since her body was picked up by him with one arm; the prince now too caught waving at the cheering crowd.

She could only smile, waving with him as he guided them back to their corner; where Felix and Dedue waited for them since they had been registered as their helpers.

Even if it sounded a little cocky, Byleth had no doubt that they would be announced as being in first place after such performance. What she didn’t expect, was for Dimitri to lose it once again when their position was announced; soon being caught in the prince’s arms as he refused to let her go or to touch the ground.

“Stupid boar, you’re on national television! Stop being so gross!” Felix shouted, irked and annoyed that his face would be caught near all this scene.

Felix’s mouth hung open when he saw on a few screens Byleth holding Dimitri’s face, before bringing him close to plant a kiss on his lips.

“You’ve got be kidding me!” Felix screeched, turning around to now witness the scene in high definition. “Absolutely gross!”

Dedue finally intercepted, making a towel fall on Felix’s head to make him go quiet. He just smiled before turning away, allowing the couple to kiss in peace.

* * *

Dimitri finally had her.

His muse, his beautiful ice fairy. He could finally touch her while knowing that they belonged to each other.

The closing ceremony felt like an eternity as they had to wait for their medals to be given. Despite that he had longed for his name to be chanted in the rink once more, he desperately wished to throw it all away if it meant that he could keep holding and kissing Byleth.

His hunger was slightly quelled when they had to attend a celebratory ball between contestants, where he was free to kiss her as they danced or shared a few drinks with the rest of those present; feeling delighted at how their friends cheered for them and how Felix always rolled his eyes.

However, being the victors brought unwanted attention; mostly to her, who looked so lovely and radiant in her sleeveless long red dress; her hair now completely down that only made her features more lovely.

He hated whenever she had to dance with someone else, he despised whenever Claude or Edelgard would hold her close as they took pictures; he made sure to always loom nearby, forcing for such photos to be ruined by his harsh glare and unfriendly scorn.

At least he knew Edelgard’s photo was ruined. Claude seemed to love the photo more.

When midnight finally struck, he could finally make them leave with the excuse that their bodies were exhausted and that tomorrow they had to prepare for a photoshoot with a local magazine.

Of course, it was all a lie. The fact that Byleth didn’t mind his lame excuse only made his skin tingle.

Their breaths met once more when they entered an elevator, hastily pressing on a number as they passionately kissed. Their hands wandered around their bodies, not caring if someone could stop the elevator at any moment and catch them sinfully touching each other.

Byleth bit her lip as his mouth was suddenly caught in her nape, letting a soft hiss escape as she felt his teeth sinking in. “ _Dimitri,”_ she moaned as she pulled on his tie and began to undo the buttons of his vest and shirt sloppily. “Oh?” She mumbled when he picked her up once the elevator stopped, biting off a laugh as the prince hastily walked towards their room.

She giggled when he stopped in front of their door, enjoying the sight of Dimitri having a hard time making the card key work. “You’re such a professional…” A breathless tease against his ear while her fingers passed softly through his hair. “ _Oh_ , Mister Blaiddyd. I cannot handle such exuding performance…”

“I cannot act properly and have an erection at the same time.” He growled, feeling bashful and ashamed, her laughter only making it worse.

Dimitri closed the door roughly and locked it once they were able to step inside, pushing Byleth against the wall to kiss her again; groaning loudly as their tongues sloppily danced and their teeth clanked against each other when they were too greedy.

“Stop biting me.” She protested with a smile when he was attacking her neck again, her legs faithfully wrapped around his waist as his hands would push her dress down and undo her brassier; her breathing hitched when her breasts were exposed to him, and the way he stared at them only made her entrance tingle.

“You’re simply exquisite. “He groaned as his hands made her back arch, his breath meeting her chest before his tongue greedily began to swirl around a perky nipple; sucking on it gently when she hugged his head close. “Simply divine…” An exhale as he passed his tongue all around her bust, “Goddess, you feel heavenly.”

Her shoes were lost on the way to the bed, his tie and jacket meeting them on the floor before they finally laid down. Their kisses and moans colliding as they kept undressing each other, both of them eager to explore their most sensitive spots when they were completely naked.

“My goodness, look at you.” She praised as her leg passed gently over his leaking member, receiving a husky moan from him. “You have no idea how much I stared at it whenever we practiced together; tracksuits and skating tights don’t leave much for the imagination…” A sultry whisper and confession, followed by a kiss on his gasping mouth.

She hissed when his teeth caught her bottom lip as Dimitri moved to rest between her legs, finally feeling her whole body being overwhelmed by his heat.

One of his hands would slowly traverse along a breast before kneading it with force, always keeping his mouth close to her own even when they weren’t kissing. To hear her says such rowdy things only made his member twitch.

“Your skin is so soft.” He whispered “I never missed a chance to make my hold linger in our practices.” He confessed as well, enjoying how her head moved back when he began to pull gently on her nipple. “I always had to rush to the showers after our practices to relieve myself at the thought of you…”

“ _Ahh_!” She sharply moaned, her eyebrows furrowing when he started to kiss her chest again; his teeth and tongue mercilessly playing with her soft bust while leaving marks all around. “Dimitri!” She began to squirm as his mouth trailed lower, his touch feeling extremely hot along her sides and stomach; yet his intentions were quite clear.

She brought a hand to cover her mouth when his breath met her inner thighs, his lips deviously sucking the tender muscle that almost made her scream. Having him so close to her entrance, while dwelling on the image of Dimitri pumping himself to release while bathing was making her clit tingle.

“So precious,” He gruffly chuckled as his tongue traversed around her labia, ignoring the overstimulated nub that begged for his attention. “You were always so tender, professor…” He moaned her old title, enjoying how her hips jerked forward when he finally licked her whole slit.

His hands met her hips, pushing them roughly against the bed so Byleth wouldn’t repeat that motion. “No,” Dimitri almost commanded, enjoying how a hand soon met his hair to silently motion him to keep going. He exhaled against her before finally swirling his tongue around her clit, groaning by her delightful taste and how good it felt to feel her squirm.

Her whimpers were so addicting, and they only got louder when he pushed a finger inside her while his tongue still brought relief on her nub. “This is how I exactly wanted you.” He breathed out, looking upward to see her face full of euphoria and how her body was slowly drenching with sweat. “praying my name and begging for more.” A whisper.

“Alexan—Ohh!” She couldn’t say his name any longer, even though she wished to. His mouth was so eager and his fingers felt as determined as whenever they practiced; the way he moaned and whimpered against began to make her see white. “ _Please_ , don’t stop.” She begged, “I’m so close, _so close_!”

Her orgasm felt like heaven, her scream almost an angelic aria as Dimitri’s mouth took all her essence greedily; his tongue swirling inside her for a few moments while all she could do was shiver and pant; squirming immediately when he gave her release more than once.

Byleth stayed unmoving as he slowly moved away, not even attempting to resist when he held her legs and pushed them back gently; abusing of her flexibility to have a clear view of her twitching entrance and pucker.

Dimitri smiled when she held her own thighs, allowing him to rest his hands alongside her head; he slowly began to pass his cock over her, moaning at the sensation of her fluids drenching him up. “Heavens, look at you…”

They shared a moan when she slowly took him in, her toes curling as he began to give her deep thrusts that made her recoil unto the bed every single time. Byleth could feel how he was holding back his pace; she knew how much he desired her by the way his sole blue stared.

“I want you to remember this,” he whispered, lips slightly curved. “I want you to remember me,” He groaned when her arms wrapped around him, quickly losing control as he began to slam against her with no mercy, relishing on how she began to scream again. “To always know that you’re mine!”

He took her lips greedily again, allowing for his whole body to sink against her to give it to her hard and rough; crying against her tongue when her walls trapped him in a pleasurable vice grip that he could never get tired of; their combined fluids making their skins slap deliciously while the air around them felt unbearably hot.

“By—Byleth, I’m close!” He warned her, letting out a shaky moan as she silently gestured with her legs to come inside her; he desperately wanted to fill her with his cum, mark her as his and enjoy the thought of seeing his seed dripping out of her.

He let out a shivering and deep groan as he finally came, pushing himself away to see her bouncing breasts and her flustered face while he slowly filled her up with his cum; enjoying the way her mouth hangs low and how tightly her walls seemed to hold him, trying to milk him from every last droplet.

For a moment he believed she had been successful, yet when he pulled out to observe his cum slowly dripping out of her, he gave his cock a few pumps to make his remains fall on her vulva and stomach; soon passing a hand over those areas to spread it all across. “Beautiful…” He murmured as he descended to plant a soft kiss on her cheek, enjoying how she seemed to press her face closer so he would continue kissing her.

They finally rested side by side, hiding under covers while holding each other close to maintain some warmth. Byleth eased herself as she was embraced from behind, enjoying feeling his soft kisses along the side of her face while one of his hands rested on her hips.

“I love you,” He murmurs, his voice a little ragged but still deep and pleasant.

She chuckled tiredly, easing more against the mattress.

“Do my words amuse you, my love?” He smiled, his fingers now doing circle motions alongside her firm stomach.

“Not at all…” She hums, lowering a hand to rest over his. “You just keep demonstrating that you truly perform better at night.”

His laugh is low and tired. “You never relent, do you?”

Byleth turns her face slightly, smiling when he comes to kiss her gently. “No.” A bland answer, slowly returning his affection. “I love you,” Her words no longer a banter. “I love you very much, Dimitri…” She whispers, losing herself for a moment in the way his eyelashes seemed to flutter; trying to hide his adoring gaze.

He looks away with a smile when she rests on the pillow again, coyly letting his face rest near her hair to keep enjoying her scent. “I adore you, my beautiful fairy…”

They stay like that for the longest, but Byleth breaks the silence when she turns around.

“Fairy?” She questions, but doesn’t receive an answer until another round of lovemaking.

* * *

People weren’t that surprised when Dimitri and Byleth became engaged after a few months of winning a national cup together; them marrying after bringing an international victory didn’t seem to stir their friends in the slightest for it was an obvious plan to follow.

However, what blew everyone’s mind was when they decided to quit professional skating all together; settling down in Fhirdiad after buying off the local ice rink to make it a free space where children and adults could come practice whenever they wished; offering a few free classes to all those who wished to presence them.

After a few years, Dimitri was no longer called the Prince of Ice, instead the locals mentioned him as the Savior King; for his endless campaigns and contributions to the community while always being gentle and humble with everyone.

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?” Dimitri states lovingly as he follows the way Byleth instructs a few children in the ice rink. “It’s hard to believe that such a beautiful and talented woman calls me her husband.”

“Don’t make me smash you into the ice.” Felix groaned, “You say this every single day, every single time we take a coffee break.” A low grumble, sipping the warm drink from his thermo. “It’s barely 7 in the morning, get a grip.”

“Yet my words are always sincere.” Dimitri sighs, resting more on the barrier around the rink.

“Remind me why I volunteer to actually work here?” Felix mumbled.

“Because Annette works on the counter, and you got tired of people asking her out on dates despite she wears her ring all the time.” Dimitri smiled.

“Thank you,” another sneer, yet he scoffs. Felix raises an eyebrow when eventually Dimitri makes his way towards Byleth; despite how much he fights it, he ends up smiling at seeing such a huge idiot crouching down to pick up a kid with blond locks and huge emerald eyes.

Felix kept observing as Dimitri made his son rest over his shoulders. “Nice, make your uncle proud…” He lowly chuckled when the child covered Dimitri’s remaining eye and pulled on his hair; forcing Byleth to grab their child instead while the king readjusted his ponytail and eyepatch.

“To think you were once delusional…” Felix’s gaze softens, sienna eyes soon exuding warmth. “Now, you’re pathetic and delusional. Can’t get better than that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> [My cardd](https://pspsdimileth.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
